Short Scary Stories Mini Volume 1: Grim Edition
Hopeless Sanity Taking a walk down the woods is something I don't take pleasure in doing. I have to take a trail through this forest every night in order to get to my house. Yes, you heard that right... night. In fact, I'm walking through the forest at night right now. I can't see a thing. All I can hear are bugs and crickets. I sure hope I'm close to home, because I am filled with fright. I heard a twig snap in the distance. I jumped, and started walking even faster. Another twig snap. I started running, until I trip and fell. I started to scream. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" I began shouting. I jumped up crying and ran even more. That's when I realized I'm lost. Hopelessly lost. All I see are the dark shadows of the pine tress. I felt my whole world twisting and turning. I bumped into a pine tree, and fell straight on my back. I shrieked at the sight of the horror. There were two glowing red eyes staring directly at me. I jumped back up, and started coughing up blood. I saw my house in the distance. I was relieved, but so scared at the same time. I rushed to the front door, but the door was locked. I banged and banged on the door screaming "LET ME IN, LET ME IN!" while crying. After enough fearful pounding, I broke the lock, and hurried inside. I closed the door back, and screamed because I couldn't lock the door. I put my back against the door, and fell to the door. I vomited blood, all while something was hitting the door trying to get in. The hitting stopped, and I was relieved . The red-eyed creature must have gone away. Then suddenly, the glass windows shattered. I screamed louder than ever before, and broke my throat. I could no longer speak, and I was coughing and vomiting even more blood. The creature broke and began pecking at my face, tearing off my skin. I coughed blood on the creature, which made it back off. It was an owl. An evil demonic owl. I ran to the kitchen to grab a kitchen knife, when suddenly it flew at me again. I began stabbing away as it tried to eat me. But I managed to kill it. It was laying dead on the floor, still with those red glowing eyes, and with blood everywhere. I sighed in relief, as I dropped the knife down to the floor. Blood was dripping down from my mouth. I ran to the back door, and ran into the basement to grab a chainsaw in case... oh no. I closed the basement door, as owls are trying to get in, furiously pecking away at the door. I couldn't scream. My throat was gone. The basement door started to break open. The owls flew in and started to attack me, because I killed one of their kind. They grabbed me by my shoulders, and flew me out of the basement. I was soaring through the sky, while I started shaking and blood oozing from my mouth. The owls dropped me in their nest. They all huddled together, ready to eat me alive. They charged at me, and so I started to vomit blood on them. They all backed away. I jumped on them, and started tearing their eyes out, and threw their corpses over the nest. That's when I realized... I'm hundreds of feet away from the ground. How am I going to get down? I'm A Psychopath I can ever hardly sleep at night due to these noises. They're not your ordinary noises. They're like screaming. I always hear the screams at night, and it sounds like it comes from inside the walls. It sounds like a brutal torture session to me. It seems to go away after 30 minutes or so. But I don't go back to sleep. The screams... they're stuck in my head. I got up out of bed and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I was shaking, and felt like I was going to pass out. I dropped the class of water, and set it down on the floor in the glass. The screams. I still hear them. I got back up on my feet while stepping in glass. I was bleeding all over. I rammed myself into a bookshelf in the living room, and I collapsed. Everything started to sound all echoey, and I was in total darkness. Where am I? I got up, and saw a staircase leading down. I had no idea I had a secret room in this house. I walked down it, and there was a big body of water. There was a flashlight laying on the stairs. I picked it up and shined it though the water. I put my foot in it, and it was about knee-high water. It felt like I was in a sewer. I walked through the water, and saw a tunnel. That's where the answers are. I continued to walk down the tunnel. Then out of no wear, a blood-curdling scream filled up the tunnel. I jumped, and dropped the flashlight in the water. I fell to my knees, and started to cry. I couldn't see anything. I could only feel the water. I put my head in the water and tried to drown myself. But I'm scared of drowning, so I lifted my head back up and I was in my bathtub. Was I dreaming? How did I get here? I guess it was just a nightmare. I got out of the bathtub and went to sleep. I fell asleep calmly knowing it was all just a bad dream. Until I was woken up again by screaming. I screamed, and rammed into the bookcase in the living room. It revealed a stairwell. It wasn't a dream. It really wasn't. I walked down the stairs, but there was no water this time. I was in my basement. I think I know what's going on, and it isn't a dream. The screams, the water, the tunnel... they were all me. I'm a psychopath. They're Still Here I decided to go camping in the forest near my house. It was midnight, and I just got done setting up the tent. I made a fire, and cooked some corn over it. I ate the corn, and went into the tent to read a book. It was pretty scary, so I had to stop reading in fear of not being able to go to sleep. I turned the lantern off inside the tent, but left the fire outside alone. I snuggled in the blankets, and fell asleep. Until I was awoken by the sounds. THUD! THUD! THUD! The sounds shook the ground. I heard very loud growling too. It can't be a bear. It sounds way too loud to be one. I got a flare out of my duffle bag, and carefully went outside the tent. I moved the flare around trying to see what was out there. I stood there for about a minute, but whatever was there was now gone. I put out the flare, and went back into the tent. I got in the blankets, and tried closing my eyes. Then the growling. It was right next to my hear. I jumped up. It was outside of the tent in the back. This is no bear. This is something that's not supposed to exist. The creature started moving the tent around while still growling. I reached for the duffle bag. I moved all the trading cards out of the way, and found the black box. I opened it, and pulled the weapon out. It was a tranquilizer gun with a very long dart. I put the dart in the gun, and cocked it. I now I just need to gently get out of the tent, and walk to the back of it. I got out of the tent. I wasn't expecting the creature to be in front of it. But it was. It was a T-Rex. It chirped, and opened its mouth, trying to eat me. I pulled the trigger, and shot the inside of its mouth. That didn't do anything though, and it closed its giant mouth on me. I was know inside of its mouth, with my bones being crushed. I could see the dart hanging on the other side of its mouth. I reached for it while screaming my head off due to the pain of its teeth digging through my back and stomach. I grabbed the dart, and stabbed its tongue with it. The T-Rex opened its mouth, and I fell out of it to the ground. The T-Rex walked off into the forest, as I laid there to die. I should have never gone camping. Or maybe I should have not gone outside of the tent when there was a killer giant just right outside of it. But regardless, its all my fault. Don't make the same mistake I did. Wandering Lost Souls I recently moved to Scotland. I've always wanted to live there. I live next to the foggy ocean, with a hill that has a graveyard on it in the near distance. It gets pretty freaky out here when its dark, especially with all the dense fog. One night, I had to take out the trash. It was really foggy, as usual. And a bit chilly too. I went around back and threw the trash bag in the dumpster. As I was walking back to the house, I heard humming. It echoed through the air. It sounded like it was coming from the hill. "There's probably someone up there, no worries." I said to myself. I opened the front door, and that's when I started hearing whistling. Like the humming, it echoed through the air. I felt a chill run down my spine, and quickly ran into the house. I had trouble going to sleep that night, because the humming and whistling were stuck in my head. I tossed and turned, and eventually threw my pillow across the room. I decided the only way to stop this is to go to the source. I strapped on a jacket, grabbed my flashlight, and headed for the graveyard on the hill. I shined my flashlight through the thick dense fog trying to see where I was going. The fog was worse than ever, and things outside were eerily quiet. I carefully walked up the muddy hill. It felt like the fog got even worse on the hill. I could barely even make out the gravestones. I even accidentally fell over one. That's how bad the fog was. I couldn't even see the ground. Only fog. Then, that awful sound pierced my ears. The whistling. It felt like it was coming from all directions. I traveled around the hill to see where it was coming from. But I couldn't find anything, or see anything for that matter. I accidentally bumped into another gravestone, and dropped my flashlight. I tried feeling around on the ground for it, but nothing. It was lost. I stood back up only to discover that the fog had gotten even worse. I could only see fog, and the whistling became more faint and distant. I was lost. I wandered around the graveyard for what seemed like hours. Didn't bump into a single gravestone. It's like they all disappeared. I felt so alone and cold. It's the most depressing feeling you could ever imagine. The whistling came into hear again, but this time it was drawing closer. And closer. It got so loud that my ears started to ring. I covered them up, and closed my eyes in pain. Then the whistling stopped. I opened my eyes. I felt lighter for some reason... and different. I raised my hand to my face. It blended in with the dense fog. I looked at my legs. They blended in too. That's when I came to the haunting realization that... I'm a ghost. Ghosts aren't spirits left out of the afterlife. They are poor souls like me that got their body taken away from them. I am body-less, alone, and I have to wander this graveyard forever. I am still lost. The Swamp of Dolls I was in the Louisiana swamps on a kanu. I traveled throughout the swamp for about an hour. It was quiet and peaceful, with the occasional alligator swimming around. The sky turned purple, and it got cloudy. Nighttime was setting. Before I started to turn around and head back home, I noticed something floating in the water. It was a baby doll arm. "That's odd." I thought to myself. I then heard something clank against the kanu. It was a baby doll foot. I started to feel unsettled. It was also abnormally quiet. The frogs stopped croaking, and the bugs stopped buzzing. More baby doll parts started to appear in the water. I must know where these are coming from. I followed the trail of baby doll parts. I was lead to a dead end. There was a hut near the shore in the forest. All the leaves on the trees were dead, and the sky was dark purple and very cloudy. There were also spears in the ground, with baby doll heads on top of them. I got out of the kannu, and investigated the hut. Inside was a wooden table and a small ovell chair. The floor was entirely made out of dead leaves. There were baby doll parts hanging up on the wall, and there were multiple baby doll heads under the table. I was very creeped out at this point. I left the hut, and noticed that the water was almost entirely filled with baby doll parts. And my kannu was in the middle of the water. I can't reach it. I started to panic, and the sky grew darker. I grabbed a very long stick, and pulled my kannu towards me. I hopped in it, and started paddling through the baby doll parts. I noticed something in the water in the distance. It looked like an abnormally large baby doll head just stationary there. I use the word "stationary", because it wasn't floating. My kannu got closer to it, and eventually went under it. That's when the kannu flipped over. I was in the water under the kannu. I rose to the surface, and I was in the flipped kannu. The giant baby doll head rose next to me. And it rose again, revealing that it had a body. It was also alive. The adult-sized baby doll came towards me, and started strangling me. It then processed to violently feed me baby doll parts. I almost choked on one. The baby doll flipped the kannu, and dragged me to shore. It was even darker than before, but not completely night yet. It dragged me to the hut. It gouged my eyes out, and replaced them with baby doll eyes. It then started nibbling on my fingers, chewing off them completely. It then started to dress me up in an adult sized baby outfit, all while I was crying and screaming. The baby doll grabbed a spear, and dug it in my head. It then spoke in a raspy voice. "I needed a new decoration." The Killer I got the gun out and pointed it at him. "Is this really what you want?" he asked in a low voice. There was a brief pause. I loaded the gun. I swallowed hard. I tensed my shoulders, and held the gun straight out, pointing at him. Another pause. The only thing you could hear was my heavy breathing. I stared at him dead in the eyes. I gulped, followed by "...yes." I closed my eyes tightly, and pulled the trigger. I waited for about a second, opened my eyes, and took a deep, shaky breath. There he was. Laying down on the floor, bleeding, dying. I started tearing up. I looked at him one final time. His eyes were wide open, and his face emotionless. I wiped a tear, and stormed out of the room. I grabbed my phone out of my pockets, and dialed 911. I fired the gun towards the ceiling, and hung up. They should be here soon. I ran back into the room, trying not to stare at him. I placed the gun in his left hand. I left the room, grabbed a coat, and then ran out of the house. I hopped in my car, and started it up. I drove off quickly. I wanted to go above and beyond the speed limit, but the roads were too slippery from all the snow. I drove for miles. I pulled over next to a forest, and ran in there. I put my mask on, and pulled out my machete. There he was. In the dear stand. He doesn't even notice me. I quietly climbed the ladder from behind. I heard him move in the stand. I think he heard me. I climbed up the ladder even faster, and stabbed him in the chest. But he managed to shoot me, also in the chest. I fell off the dear stand, and onto the hard cold, snowy ground. My vision was getting blurry. I had a bullet in my chest, and I was bleeding excessively. I got up, and struggled to my car. I took my mask off, and looked at the bullet wound. It was severe. I drove off. My vision was getting worse, and it was getting harder to breathe. Then it all came crashing down. I lost control of the car, and drove into a steep ditch with frozen water in it. The water immediately shattered on impact, and my car was deep in the frozen water. And so was I. The cold water was taking my breath. The water color was pure green, and had yellow liquid in it for some reason. That's when I realized I drove into nuclear waste. I struggled to escape the below freezing cold water. But I managed to swim up to the surface. I also managed to get my mask and machete. I looked in the distance and said to myself... "I'm a dirt bag." Now onto the rest of my family. Category:The Woods Category:Animals Category:Blood/Gore Category:Psychopaths Category:Sewers Category:(Don't) Go to Sleep Category:Twist Ending Category:Camp Category:Firearms Category:Dinosaurs Category:Deaths Category:Graveyards Category:Paranormal Category:Dolls Category:Swamps Category:Killers/Murderers Category:Vehicles